1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a host computer and a peripheral device capable of sharing terminology information, a method of sharing terminology information, and a terminology information sharing system. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a peripheral device and a host computer to use identical terminology information related to functions of the peripheral device in both of the peripheral device and the host computer, a method of sharing the terminology information, and a terminology information sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a peripheral device, such as an image forming apparatus, processes data transmitted from a host computer according to conditions set by a user. The user uses a user interface (UI) of the host computer or a user interface (UI) of the peripheral device for setting the conditions of the peripheral device.
The UI of the peripheral device is an operating panel (OPE) and the operating panel includes a plurality of keys, buttons, a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD). The user uses the UI of the peripheral device for setting various conditions of the peripheral device, such as the pages to be printed, degrees of brightness and resolution and density of a copy.
Also, the UI of the host computer is another operating panel of the peripheral device displayed at a display of the host computer. That is, the UI of the host computer has the same function as the operating panel of the peripheral device and it is graphically displayed at the display of the host computer. The UI of the host computer is provided by an application program. The user also sets various conditions of the peripheral device by using the UI of the host computer.
Meanwhile, a plurality of functions are defined using predetermined terminologies and the predetermined terminologies are displayed in the UI of the peripheral device and the UI of the host computer for representing corresponding functions of the peripheral device. The predetermined terminologies are generally translated to a language of a country where the peripheral device is sold. For example, in a case in which the peripheral device is sold in countries where English is a main language, the defined terminologies are translated as English terminologies. If the peripheral device is sold for countries using German as a main language, the defined terminologies are translated as German terminologies.
Conventionally, an identical function of the peripheral device may be defined using different terminologies in the UI of the peripheral device and the UI of the host computer. For example, a function for controlling the resolution is defined as “resolution” in the UI of the peripheral device, but it is defined as “printing/copying quality” in the UI of the host computer. Also, the defined terminologies may not be translated as the same words when the defined terminologies are translated to other languages. Therefore, a user of the host computer and the peripheral device may be confused by differently defined terminologies and differently translated terminologies for identical functions.
Furthermore, defining the terminologies of the functions is individually performed in the host computer and the peripheral device. Therefore, the peripheral device and the host computer doubly perform the same operations for defining the terminologies of the functions individually.